Pillow Fight
by TheWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: "It was pretty tame, until Zach Hit Bex when she wasn't expecting it, and all hell broke lose 'Oh-NO-You-didn't.' She hissed, before smacking Zach so hard with the pillow he lost his balance." 4 Gallagher Girls and 3 Blackthorne Boys get in a pillow fight
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Ok so this is set after Cross my Heart and hope to Spy. So the COC isn't here yet. I READ ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG IT WAS AMAZING BUT HAD SUCH A CLIFFHANGER! * bursts into tears* But then I found this story in my folder, so I finished it and put it up. Basically it starts in the middle of there hang out time together. I could start it form the beginning, if your reviews say so, but I would need ideas. **

**Warning – This may be T, but just for like one little curse and kissing. That's all.**

**Disclaimer- What do you think? My name my start with an A and be four letters, but it isn't Ally. **

Zach, Jonas, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey and I were hanging out in our (the girls) room, at eleven at night. Blackthorne was staying with us for a couple of weeks, and imagine how surprised we were when three boys appeared in tank tops and shorts. After curfew. Smiling evil smiles. Yea, a little surprised.

So when they settled themselves on Maceys' bed, (She was wearing a face mask, and god forbid they see her in it, so she went into the bathroom to take if off. How she got there that quickly is beyond me.) Anyway, we got to talking, played some games, and got into a fight about boys vs. girls, and then –

"Oh my god!" Says Liz, "Remember that HUGE pillow fight?" "

"You mean the one where you ended up knocked out?" says Bex, and sighs dreamily "yea."

Zach starts staring at Liz "You were knocked out by a PILLOW?" "Hey!' says Liz defensively, "It was a BIG pillow! Plus, Bex was the one that hit me, and she had an over dose of caffeine." "True" Bex admits. "ok, ok" says Zach putting his hands up.

"You know…" Grant starts, "That is one thing that boy ARE better at. Pillow fights. We would probably end up knocking out all of you girls." Bex gasps. "What?" she shrieks! "No way! Did you not hear how I knocked her out?"

"Yea but, no offence, Liz isn't really that hard to do that to." I say, earning glares from all the girls.

"What?" I ask. "I still think that girls could beat the boys"

"Oh it's on." Grant says getting up. "Prepare to die."

Bex got up "We'll see about that. Right girls?"

"RIGHT!" We all yell. Soon pillows are flying everywhere. Liz and Jonas took a couple of blows at each other before hiding in the corner.

It was pretty tamed until Zach hit Bex hard when she wasn't expecting it, and hell broke lose. "Oh-no-you-didn't." Bex hissed before whacking him so hard he lost his balance.

After most of the pillows had exploded, (honestly, you would think spy schools would have better made pillows) and some of us definitely had bruises (thanks Zach) we heard a knock on the door. Everybody looked at each other all thinking the same thing. We are so dead. Maybe literally, depending who was at the door.

When nobody went up to answer, the door was picked and Mr. Solomon stood there, taking in the scene. This is it, I thought, I am officially dead. "Er." Everybody said looking sheepish. Liz and Jonas were still in the corner talking, but Bex and I were in our pajamas fighting with Zach and Grant who were in undershirts and shorts. With pillows, I might add.

"So…." Mr. Solomon said. Drawing the word out. "So." My heart was really beating at this point, because even though I am pretty sure that fighting with pillows is not against the rules, three boys were hanging out/fighting in the girls room with the girls late at night with classes tomorrow. And when the scariest teacher/spy that could probably kill us all in about 30 seconds finds us, you are pretty much dead. If you are lucky.

But Mr. Solomon then turned on his heal and left, and came back about 10 seconds later with my mom. How did he do that?

It really isn't fair, when you think about, because while everybody else would be getting in trouble with their teachers, I would be getting in trouble with my teachers _and _my mother.

Anyway.

All of us were to scared to move so we were in the same position as when he came in. Or maybe it juts didn't occur to us to move. But honestly and shockingly, the adults looked like they were trying not to laugh. We must have been giving them weird looks because my mom said "I'm sorry." And turned to the boys "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"We were, er, just, you know, hanging out." Zach finished lamely. "I'm sure." My mom said. "Well I am in a good mood, and this is actually very funny, I hope you realize how many feathers your covered in, so all I am going to do is ask all you boys to leave and go to your own room. Consider yourselves lucky, all of you." She laughed when she saw our faces.

Mr. Solomon was looking at her oddly also. I think he wanted some punishment. Haha. Nevertheless, he followed my mom out, closing the door behind him. But not before throwing us a warning look.

"Ok so-" that came from Bex "I guess you guys have to go."

"I guess so" was Grants witty reply.

Jonas got up from where he was sitting with Liz, but kissed her quickly on the cheek before leaving, making both of them blush like crazy. Liz actually squeaked. I know, actually _squeakage_. I think that was Lizzie's first kiss. We would have to question her later, and get Macey's approval on the subject- My thoughts where rudely interrupted by someone's arms sliding around my waist.

When I turned to see Zach, somehow I didn't think it was quite so rude anymore. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "See you later, Gallagher Girl. And for the record, I thought you could have taken us out in the pillow fight. Except for me, that is."

His breathe on my ear was seriously taking mine away, but I managed a "Of course" I'm pretty sure I sounded almost as squeaky as Liz. Or at least by the way Macey was smirking at me, that's what I thought.. I looked to see Bex, but she and Grant where a bit…..busy. It's possible that his tongue was in her mouth. I know. I tried not to be jealous. I turned to face Zach and saw him raising his eyebrows.

"They seem busy", He remarked, which is just what I was thinking. Except he said it like he saw that kind of stuff all the time. And with Grant living with him, he just might.

Instead of saying this though, I said "Yea." I know, _yea. _Out of all the things I could have said, that was the coolest thing that came out of my mouth. So I added "And I totally could have taken you on" for good measure. Zach just smirked, of freaking course, and just as things were getting awkward, (I've been in his arms for a bit, and it was getting to the place where if neither of us did anything, it would be like "um, why am I in/are you in your/my arms again?"

That was solved for us, because that second we heard a sharp knock on the door, and my mom yelled "NOW!" So Grant detached himself from Bex, winked (I know) and said "catch ya later, British Bombshell," and walked out. Zach looked at me quickly, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Not a peck, but pretty close. Then he let me go and walked out. Well. A goodbye would have been nice. But I'm not complaining! Much.

We heard the boys talking as they walked away, (Jonas had waited for them) and they were saying…

**Review! Good or bad, one word or more! I would really really appreciate it. This is my second fanfiction, first Gallagher Girls one, and first actually story. If you review, Gallagher girls and blackthorne boys will come to meet you tomorrow. If you don't, the COC will decide they want you. And no Gallagher girl or Blackthorne Boy can help. I think you know what to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Thank you all SO much for reviewing! Special thanks to –**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo – for being my first ever to review**

**Gallaghergirlheart – for making me smile**

**BeThyBear319 – I just liked your review**

We heard the boys talking as they walked away and they were saying that they would have definitely beaten us. Ha, as if! Of course, Grant had to choose that time to complain about how to was two against three, and that Jonas wasn't even playing

"Neither was Liz!" he kept saying over and over again, until Grant finally shut up about it. Or at least we think he did, because they had walked to far for us to hear them. But they were talking so loudly I bet everybody else the passed could. Real stealthy guys, good job. "WELL" that came from Macey, "I guess we can go to bed now." Before promptly flopping down on her bed and closing her eyes. "NO!" Bex screamed, making Macey shoot up and go "WHODUNIT?" "No," Bex said quieter this time, "Think about it? Those guys just appeared in our room. What is the likelihood it was just to say hi?" Liz and I looked at each other, and both of us said

"Um, very?" "No!" Bex was getting frustrated, and Liz backed away. That was probably a smart move. "Listen to me! There spy's! Boy spy's! As in, spy's-who-are-boys." She said the last bit slowly, like we were idiots or something. "Yea," Macey replied "And-we-are-spy's-that-are-girls." She said in an equally slow voice. "So what?" "So the must have bugged us! Even if it was an afterthought, they must have" ok….maybe….possibly….ok fine she was probably right. Liz opened and closed her mouth, as if in major shock that she didn't think of that. Come to think of it, so was I.

"Spread out, ladies." Bex commanded, sounding freakishly like Mr. Solomon. "Liz, take the upper right corner. Cam, Left. Macey, lower right, and I, I'll take the last one" we searched and found the following

5 bugs – the spy kind

3 packs of candy

2 of which were gummy worms

4 hair scrunches

1 tube of lipstick

2 tubes of lipstick that wern't really lipstick

Before breaking the bugs, Macey took them and said "We would have won. Girls always do. Remember that. Blea. And you gave Cam a bruise, by the way Zach. I hope you're happy. Oh, and Bex has that look on her face. The one that says if you boys don't run, you will probably be dead by this morning. Just a warning. A look, She is walking towards me. Oh god, she's mad. Ok before she takes it, WAIT DON'T BREAK IT YET BEX! I just wanted to say that you had better watch out. Zach for bruising Cam, Grant for thinking there was even a possibility that you could have won, and Jonas for um, being Jonas. Bu bye"

Macey looked up smugly, proud of her work. Bex was still seething, mad at the boys for planting the bugs. Lizzie had…..gone back to her books. Lovely. I sat down on my bed, content and still replaying the scene with Zach over and over again in my mind. Just as I thought I was drifting off (It was late at night, remember), I heard Bex call out to me over Liz's snores "Cam! Make sure NOT to have dirty dreams about Zach, ok? I really don't want to hear any moans interrupting my beauty sleep." Why of all the- ok, maybe that was maybe possibly probably going to happen. I was about to reply with some sort of witty reply (she WAS the one with a guys tongue in her mouth) When Macey beat me to it. Of course. I was totally expecting her to tell Bex off, when she said "Honestly, _Rebecca,_ telling Cammie that isn't going to stop her from having them. I suggest ear plugs."

I should have know.

**The end! Read my other story, Couple Counseling, and know that I'm posting a new one called – Problem – family ties, Solution – mutual safe house. **

**Review, my pretties!**


End file.
